This invention relates generally to a permutation lock and more specifically, it relates to a permutation lock that includes at least two interlocking devices each having a setting disc and a holding disc the mutual position of which determines the unlocking code, the holding discs being provided respectively with intake notches defining a starting or setting position of the internlocking devices and also an arresting mechanism adapted for disconnectably coupling the setting disc to the holding disc.
Permutation locks of this type are known from prior art, for example from the German publication DT-OS No. 2,142,065. In this known permutation lock the bolt can be opened by means of a manually controlled actuation member only so that the arresting of a closing member is possible only then when interlocking devices have been set in a perfect combination that makes the opening possible. This construction however influences the user to leave the interlocking devices in the opening combination when the lock is open so that the device could be locked with minimum effort. The setting discs of the interlocking devices are provided with signs such as numerals, for example that indicate the actual setting of the interlocking devices. This digital designation has of course the disadvantage that during the open condition of the lock any one could recognize and mark this combination so that the safeguard permutation lock is aiming for is lost. To prevent this shortcoming, the user has either to displace the setting of the interlocking devices immediately after the opening of the lock and reset it again when the locking is to be closed or he has to change the opening combination of the interlocking devices.